Larka's Decision
by Astranasca
Summary: Based on the book The Sight. When Larka takes a walk before braving the Valleys of the Dead, she finds her thoughts turning to her dark past, and to the brothers she lost long ago....


**Larka's Decision**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sight or any of its characters. The lyrics are from My Immortal by Evanesence

This is a story that fits around the lyrics (in bold italics) to My Immortal. If you want to listen to the song while reading it (I hope this works) go to (sorry, link not avaliable, I'll get it up soon) and just play the movie. Ok, enjoy, and please reveiw.

Larka sighed as she viewed the valley where the wolves had hidden. _This is a pointless war_ she thought as she watched a lone leaf fall to be carried off by the wind. _It was pointless after Fell drowned...._ she sighed again as she thought. _No...I must go on...for my brother Fell...for the others...I must go on...or else I'll be haunted my whole life.... I will brave the Valley of the Dead.... _She then added as an afterthought_, Fell will be there...._

**_I'm so tired of being here_**

**_Suppressed by all my childish fears_**

**_If you have to leave_**

**_I wish that you would just leave_**

**_Cause your presence still lingers here_**

**_And it won't leave me alone_**

_ Why can't I just forget? He's gone, lost, both of them, gone...._ She remembered the dreadful roaring of the river, Fell's claws skittering, his last desperate cry....She shook her head violently to rid it of the memory, which was quickly replaced by another.... Burning, flames dancing like death, engulfing Kar, his last desperate call, "_You must survive, for all of us now. For life itself!_"

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**

**_This pain is just too real_**

**_There's just too much that time_**

**_Cannot erase_**

****

**_You'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_You'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_I hold your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have all of me_**

She whimpered softly, desperately wishing they could be here with her, her friends. She needed them, just like they had needed her countless times in the past. The pact...it was broken now...she couldn't protect them...they couldn't protect her....

She lifted her muzzle to the stars, and found the Wolf's Trail sparkling across the black veil. _All those happy times together.... Morgra destroyed them when she cursed us.... "There is always hope, sister, never give up." Fell had told her that once, so many years ago...before her passed on to Tor and Fenris...._

**_You used to captivate me_**

**_By your resonating light_**

**_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_**

**_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_**

**_Your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me_**

Larka could still hear their voices, remember their faces. She shook her head hard again. _Why can't I forget this? I have to be ready for the Valley of the Dead...._ But she knew she didn't want to go, to see all the wolves from times before there...to be reminded when she saw Kar and Fell...that they couldn't come back with her, would never be back with her....

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**

**_This pain is just too real_**

**_There's just too much that time_**

**_Cannot erase_**

**_You'd cry id wipe away all of your tears_**

**_You'd scream id fight away all of your fears_**

**_I hold your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have all of me_**

_Wanting them back won't bring them back...nothing will bring them back...._ Yet the reality still wasn't sinking in. She still wanted to talk to her brothers, ask them for advice, for comfort. _They aren't here anymore, get that already!_

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone_**

**_But though you're still with me_**

**_I've been alone all along_**

_No_, another, calm voice replied, _they may not be here in the flesh, but as long as you remember, they will never truly leave you. Only if they are forgotten and left behind will they be truly lost._

**_You'd cry id wipe away all of your tears_**

**_You'd scream id fight away all of your fears_**

**_I hold your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have all of me_**

Larka accepted the voice's reasoning, and swore to herself, _Kar, Fell, I will never forget you. Then when I join your travels on the Wolf's Trail, you'll still know me, and I'll still remember you.... Wish me luck, brothers, because now...now there's no turning back._

Wow, I'm getting better at this as I go! Please reveiw!


End file.
